The disclosed subject matter provides a system, apparatus and method for artificial lift. Embodiments provide a system, apparatus and method for artificial lift including a hydraulic downhole rodless pump actuator. Embodiments may comprise an actuator for pumping or lifting crude oil, hydrocarbons or fluids (“fluids”) from an underground area in a production well. Embodiments may provide a well comprising a hydraulic downhole rodless pump actuator, and method for artificial lift for production of hydrocarbons from a well.